


Opening Closed Doors

by DepressedLlamas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedLlamas/pseuds/DepressedLlamas
Summary: Their love was confined, the details not getting out. Everyone assumed they were dating, but knew nothing about the relationship. It was a mystery, until he made a bold move.





	Opening Closed Doors

They were dating. They had been for a while now. Nights where Draco failed to show up to the Slytherin dorms weren’t uncommon—his fellow housemates knew that he was safe in bed with his boyfriend.

Could they really be called that, though? No one knew if they were actually dating. Neither of them had ever announced it, not even Ron and Hermione were sure. They never kissed or expressed affection in public, still displaying the rivalry they had had since their first year at Hogwarts. They still called each other by their last names; not a single person had heard them call one another by their first names.

But things were different in private. Soft whispers were confined in the secrecy of sheets, their warm bodies pressed against each other. Quiet exchanges of three words often came from each of their lips. Morning came and went, neither of them ever wanting to get out of bed. Draco would especially cherish these moments when Harry would lazily press kisses on his face and neck, his messy hair tickling the blonde’s pale skin.

The year was almost over now, and Christmas was just around the corner. Unlike every other year, Harry actually went somewhere for the holidays—to Draco’s. The latter’s mother immediately warmed up to her son’s newfound love, but his father was more wary. It wasn’t until Christmas day that Lucius finally began to accept Harry.

All the presents had been opened, except for one. Carefully, it was passed to Draco and he slowly took the lid of the small, glittery box off. Inside was something that surprised all, except the giver.

A small piece of paper with printed words and a silver ring laid atop a cushion. Draco teared up and almost cried as he the note that accompanied the piece of jewelry.

_“Draco,_

_There are a lot more years ahead of us, of those I wish to spend together. There are also a few years before we even have the possibility to get married, but if we could, I would marry you right now. I want you to take this ring as a reminder that I love you, and that one day, you will have a real wedding wing on that same finger.”_

After slipping the ring onto the designated finger, Draco flung himself into Harry’s arms. The tears were now flowing freely from his eyes, his parents watching with fond smiles.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, they announced that they were, in fact, dating. Almost immediately they were bombarded with questions, but Harry managed to drag his boyfriend safely to the Room of Requirement.

There they had a unforgettable night, one to remember for years to come.


End file.
